Power Reagents
Many creatures have special properties that make them useful to spellcasters. These creatures can be harvested to extract those reagents. The maximum amount or reagents that can be harvested is equal to the CR of the creature. The survival DC to harvest 1 reagent is 30 plus ½ the creature’s CR (rounded down). For every 5 that your survival check beats the DC, you harvest an additional reagent, up to the maximum amount based on the creature’s CR. The cost of each reagent is 20g, and they may be purchased from the Redsail Poachers warehouse in CSC. ' ' Earth Elemental Core * Spells of the creation subschool are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of all effects. * Spells of the transmutation school are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of determining duration. * Spells of the abjuration school are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of determining range. * Spells of the abjuration school are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of caster level checks and dispel checks. Fire Elemental Core * Burning Hands (M): One target that fails its Reflex saving throw (your choice) catches on fire. * Fireball (M): One target per caster level that fails its Reflex saving throw (your choice) catches on fire. * Flaming Sphere (M): Any creature damaged by a flaming sphere catches on fire. * Protection from Energy (M): If cast to ward against cold, increase the amount of cold damage absorbed by 5. * Resist Energy (M): If cast to ward against cold, increase the cold resistance to 12. At caster level7th, you may use two fire elemental cores as a power component to increase the cold resistance to 24. At caster level 11th, you may use three fire elemental cores as a power component to increase the cold resistance to 36. * Scorching Ray (F): Add a +1 circumstance bonus on your attack roll with all rays from the spell. * Scorching Ray (M): One target per casting damaged by a scorching ray catches on fire Ice elemental core * Cone of Cold (M): One target per caster level that fails its Reflex saving throw (your choice) is staggered for 1 round. * Gentle Repose (M): The spell's duration increases to 2 days per level. * Ray of Frost (M): The spell creates an icicle of frozen water vapor that strikes the target and deals 1d3 points of piercing damage and 1 point of cold damage. * Protection from Energy (M): If cast to ward against fire, increase the amount of fire damage absorbed by 5. * Resist Energy (M): If cast to ward against fire, increase the fire resistance to 12. At caster level7th, you may use two ice elemental cores as a power component to increase the fire resistance to 24. At caster level 11th, you may use three ice elemental cores as a power component to increase the fire resistance to 36. Lightning Elemental Core * Aggressive Thunderstorm Any creature damaged by an aggressive thunderstorm is also dazzled for 1 round per caster level. * Gusting Sphere Add a +1 circumstance bonus on your cmb roll with all bullrush attempts from the spell. * Resist Energy (M): If cast to ward against electricity, increase the electric resistance to 12. At caster level 7th, you may use two lightning elemental cores as a power component to increase the electric resistance to 24. At caster level 11th, you may use three cores as a power component to increase the electric resistance to 36. * Protection from Energy (M): If cast to ward against electric, increase the amount of electric damage absorbed by 5. * Lightning Bolt (M): One target per caster level that fails its Reflex saving throw (your choice) is dazzled for 1 round per caster level. Ooze mitochondria (any creature with the ooze subtype) * Acid Arrow (M): The spell's acid lasts 1 round longer than normal. * Acid Fog (M): The fog's radius and height increase by 5 feet. * Acid Splash (M): The spell lasts 1 round longer than normal. * Dispel Magic (M): Using ooze mitochondria as a material component while attempting to dispel or counterspella spell or effect with the earth subtype gives you a +2 bonus on your dispel check. This bonus applies whether you are using dispel magic, greater dispel magic, or some other spell that you can use for counterspelling (for example, if you have the Improved Counterspell feat). * Grease (M): The grease is acidic and deals 1 point of acid damage per round to any creature in the area or holding the greased object. * Wall of Ice (M): For each ooze mitochondria used as a power component, you may designate one 10-foot square of ice wall that, if broken through, deals 1d6 acid damage in addition to the normal cold damage. Filth Gland (any creature that can spread filth fever) * Heroes' Feast (M): For each filth gland used as a power component, one creature eating the feast gains the benefits of antiplague for 12 hours. The filth gland’s normally foul taste does not change the taste of the feast. * Remove Disease (M): Add +2 on your caster level check to cure diseases on the target. Venom Sac (any snake) * Neutralize Poison (M): Add +2 on your caster level check to neutralize poison on a target creature. Venom Sacs have no effect when you cast the spell on an object. Toxin Gland (any scorpion) * The DC to identify or neutralize spells with the poison descriptor is increased by +2. Fey Heart (any creature with the fey subtype) * Spells of the charm or compulsion subschools are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of determining duration. Shellac (any chrysalid) * Spells of the abjuration school are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of caster level and dispel checks. Regeneration Factor (any creature that has fast healing) * Spells of the healing subschool heal +1 hit point if they heal hit points. Frog Wart (any frog or toad) * Spells of the divination school are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of all effects. Lightning Bug Thorax * Spells with the light descriptor or of the teleportation subschool are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of determining range. Swarm Husks (any swarm) * Spells of the calling and summoning subschools are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of determining duration of effects. * Summon Swarm (M): Increase the swarm's distraction DC by 2. Cremated Ash (any skeletal undead) * Spells of the necromancy school are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of effects. Putrid Guts (any fleshy undead) * Grease (M): Increase the Reflex save DC for affected creatures and the Escape Artist bonus for greased armor by 1. * Sleet Storm (M): Increase the Acrobatics DC by 1. * Wall of Iron (M): For each putrid gut used as a power component, you may designate one 10-foot square of iron wall as being slippery (+5 to Climb DCs). * Wall of Stone (M): For each putrid gut used as a power component, you may designate one 10-foot square of the spell's stone wall as being slippery (+5 to Climb DCs). Pangolin Scales (any creature with a rust attack) * Wall of Iron (M): For each pangolin scale used as a power component, you may designate one 10-foot square of iron wall that has acid resistance 10 and immunity to rusting attacks. Red or Orange Dragonfly Wing * Spells with the fire descriptor deal +1 fire damage. Yellow Dragonfly Wing * Flare (M): Increase the saving throw DC of the spell by 2. * Pyrotechnics (M): When used to create fireworks, increase the DC by 1 and the blindness duration by 1 round. * Alarm (M): If cast as a mental alarm, you may have the spell activate a mental and audible alarm. If cast as an audible alarm, the alarm is as loud as a thunderstone and affects creatures in a 10-foot-radius spread as if a thunderstone had detonated there. * Glyph of Warding (M): Creatures that fail their saves against a blast glyph are also deafened as if by a thunderstone. Blue Dragonfly Wing * Spells with the electrcity descriptor deal +1 electric damage. Green Dragonfly Wing * Spells with the acid descriptor deal +1 acid damage Pink Dragonfly Wing * Spells with the mind-affecting descriptor are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of determining duration. * The DC of Will saves made to disbelieve a spell of the illusion school is increased by +1. * Spells of the enchantment school are cast at +1 caster level for the purpose of determining duration Purple Dragonfly Wing * Fog Cloud (M): Increase the radius of the cloud by 5 feet. * Obscuring Mist (M): The spell creates a smoky haze instead of mist. This haze cannot be dispersed by fire spells and dissipates naturally after 1 minute. * Pyrotechnics (M): Increase the radius of the cloud by 5 feet and the duration by 2 rounds. Black Dragonfly Wing * Spells with the cold descriptor deal +1 cold damage. Spore Bloom (any non-humanoid creature with the plant subtype) * Glitterdust (M): For each spore bloom used as a power component, you may designate one creature in the area to be affected by itching powder (DC 12). * Repel Vermin (M): The first vermin that enters the emanation is subject to the effects of itching powder (DC 15). Each spore bloom beyond the first means the spell affects another vermin that enters the emanation. A swarm of vermin counts as one vermin for the purpose of this effect. Silk Spinnerette (any spider) * Black Tentacles (M): For each silk spinnerette used as a power component, you may reroll the tentacles' grapple check against one creature of your choice. * Slow (M): For each silk spinnerette used as a power component, you may designate one slowed creature as being affected by a tanglefoot bag. * Web (M): Increase the DC of breaking free by making a combat maneuver or Escape Artist check by 1. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Red Sails Poachers Category:Reagents